Sleep Deprived
by niki-natsumi
Summary: He wasn't used to thinking such mushy thoughts. oneshot.


This is my second GB fanfiction after 'Those Three words'. While 'Those Three words' is still being written, this one is a one shot, so it's completed. It's Ginji/ Natsumi, because I adore that pairing, so I wrote this one. Have fun reading it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Getbackers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sleep deprived

Ginji tossed and turned over and over again. He couldn't fall asleep today for some reason. He stretched his arm to touch something but ended up touching an empty spot on his bed. Then he remembered: Natsumi was held up at work again. No wonder he couldn't fall asleep. He turned over to rest on his back and looked at the ceiling. Was it normal to not be able to sleep when your bride wasn't there beside you?

Ginji grunted. Nowadays, he wasn't able to spend time with Natsumi at all. He and Ban seemed to have a lot of clients nowadays and Natsumi was busy at work. And it all had started only two months after they got married. Life was so cruel sometimes.

One of the reasons Ginji couldn't sleep was because he was cold. He started regretting the fact that he had only worn only shorts and a vest to bed. And kept the air conditioning on high. But it wasn't his fault, it really was warm when he climbed into bed. It had become cold much later.

Ginji turned over and looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. It was two in the morning. His hand crept towards the phone next to the clock. Maybe he could just call Natsumi and ask her where she is…..

_No_, he thought to himself firmly, and withdrew his hand. He wouldn't disturb her at work, he would just have to be patient until she returned. But he missed he soo much…he hadn't seen her since eight in the morning when she left for work. She left for work early nowadays, since she was one of the head organisers for some business conference of some sort which was supposed to take place in a few weeks. Initially, Ginji had been a little peeved, but he didn't show it to her. It wasn't her fault, and besides, Ginji couldn't stay angry at Natsumi for that long anyway. That was pretty impossible.

Arrggh, it was pointless, trying to get to sleep, he was cold, a little hungry and he couldn't sleep because he didn't have Natsumi beside him. Not that he couldn't sleep when Natsumi wasn't there, he had slept fine for, well, about three hours before he woke up again. It wasn't long, but whatever.

Ginji got up and rested on his elbows, looking out at the dark passageway. He could see light from the living room, but he had kept it on for Natsumi when she got back home. He'd know she'd be back when the light would be switched off. But he didn't know when that would be.

Maybe he could get himself something to eat and make something for Natsumi as a surprise or something. She would be hungry when she got home wouldn't she? Maybe she wouldn't, maybe she's have already had something to eat when she was doing all her organising stuff. In that case, he would make her breakfast tomorrow morning. Um, today morning, it was only a few hours away. But anyway, he would make her breakfast, because she'd be tired after a long day (and night) at work. Not that he could cook, but making some cornflakes, cut fruit and juice and bringing them to her in bed with a single flower in a vase would be enough. And it would make Natsumi happy. And Ginji loved seeing Natsumi happy. He loved her smile, her laugh, her perfume, he loved snuggling up against her when they were asleep, he was basically madly in love with Natsumi Mizuki.

He wasn't used to thinking such mushy thoughts.

But he couldn't get to sleep and he had nothing else to do because he was too lazy to get up and make himself something to eat. So he continued to think about Natsumi. Not that he was complaining anyway.

He tried listening to the noises outside for a while. That would probably out him to sleep. Even at this time of the night, Tokyo wouldn't fall asleep.

He didn't have to listen to the noises for too long, because he heard the light in the living room being switched off and footsteps coming towards their room.

Natsumi was finally back home.

Ginji lay down and closed his eyes, but left a fraction of them open. He watched Natsumi as she entered the dark room, and make her way slowly and softly, so as to not wake Ginji up. She found her nightclothes and went to the bathroom. Ginji heard her changing and brush her teeth and come out. She went to her wardrobe and carefully folded her clothes and kept them inside. Ginji stifled a chuckle. Even in the dead of the night and no matter how tired she was, Natsumi would always take care to be neat.

Natsumi came near Ginji and covered him with the blanket and stroked his hair. Then she reached for the control buttons on the air conditioner and increased the temperature a bit. Finally she got into bed and with a sigh of contentment, she lay down.

Ginji scooted over to her and put an arm aorund her and buried his face in her hair. 'Welcome back,' he whispered. Natsumi turned around to face him. 'Did I wake you?' she asked worriedly. Ginji shook his head and slightly tightened his hold on her. 'No, I'm just glad you're back.' Natsumi smiled at him and leaned over a bit and kissed him. Then she turned around again and Ginji snuggled up against her. He was warm again.

END

Owari

_Fin_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Written by: niki-natsumi

Based on: Getbackers

Fluffy…..I loved writing this one

Hope you liked it! If you did, please review!


End file.
